In certain applications of FEC decoders including BCH-type decoders such as, e.g., Reed-Solomon decoders, decoders of different size or throughput may be required. These decoders may have different numbers of check, or parity, symbols for each codeword. Heretofore, different decoder “engines” or circuits have been needed for each different-sized decoder.